


Baby

by Elecktracomplex



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecktracomplex/pseuds/Elecktracomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond's little princess gets what she wants...and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

"Let daddy change your diaper, sweetheart.”

"No," she said in a baby voice, crawling away across the floor.

"Lizzie." His voice was stern, warning her to behave. "Come back here or you'll get a spanking on your bare tush."

"I don't wanna," she screamed, kicking her leg out at him as he grabbed her foot, pulling her back to him across the floor. He smacked her sharply across her bare upper legs.

Her diaper was sodden. She'd been drinking apple juice all morning. It was only a matter of time til she'd wet herself and he wanted to change her, to powder her bottom and kiss her tummy, tickle her while she rolled about on the floor giggling.

He held her foot securely as she fought him. "I'm going to put you over my knee if you don't stop being such a naughty girl."

She ceased her struggling, throwing him a coquettish smile over her shoulder and let him slide her along the smooth wooden floor boards to the towel he'd laid down. "Onto the towel, baby, you're all wet." She wiggled her tush onto the towel, lying back with her hands by her side and her legs splayed. He eyed her, savoring the picture in front of him.

It had been unexpected, this little game they had. He'd never experienced any desire to be a Daddy in this sense of the word but when she'd come to him in the middle of a panic attack and begged him to take control, to make her feel safe again, he hadn't felt he'd had any option. And now he wouldn't change a thing. He had his little princess. His baby girl, all giggles and frills and kisses on his cheek.

She was 33. Not a baby at all, not really. She was a respected profiler back at the Mobile Psych Unit, with an amazing team under her, picking up accolades left and right for her work. A woman who had it all under control. Or seemed to. Her time on the run had broken her, damaged a part of her that he'd never been able to fix. Her ability to hold meaningful relationships had deteriorated alarmingly in the weeks and months after her exoneration. He pondered her situation as he drew her diaper down her legs. She gazed up at him with a silly smile on her face. He couldn't help himself, he'd take her any way he could get her. If she wanted this, needed this, he could give it to her.

He wiped her between her legs, swiping her intimate parts with a cool cloth. She giggled responsively. “That feels nice, daddy.”

He smiled fondly. “You're a good girl. Let me help you feel even nicer,” he offered, letting his fingers play in her folds for a moment, stroking her lightly as she cooed at him.

“If I'm a good girl, can I have a special cuddle?”

He shook a dusting of talcum powder onto her upper legs, smoothing it into her crotch with his hands.“Yes baby, when we have you all cleaned up, I'll give you a special cuddle.”


End file.
